The Change
by Black-Elephant
Summary: Maka is angry at the fight she had with Soul and now she wants to change, COMPLETELY, little does she know that not only Soul loves her but so does Kid, but in what way? ...sorry for the really bad summary /.\ happens after the defeat of the Book of Eibon, some spoilers may occur, i will try not to include any for those reading the manga :)
1. Chapter 1

**HI GUYS, this is my first FanFic ever but please Read and Review so i know if i should continue, also, write what you would like for me to change about this story, i greatly appreciate everyones opinions! Thank you! R+R please, and sorry if the characters seem a little weird /.\**

* * *

It started with the fight, it always did.

**Earlier that day**

Soul ran to the Death Bucks on the corner of where his and his meisters apartment was. Anyone who saw his face would say the same thing as the last, he was FURIOUS. Soul was furious for a very specific reason. Maka had gone on a date with Kid without even telling him first! As Soul rounded the corner, he saw his meister and the young shinigami together and his face immediately darkened as he saw them linking arms and laughing as they walked past the book store. Soul ran up to Maka and grabbed her shoulders, steering her away from Kid so he could have a short discussion with his meister.

"Maka! Why didn't you tell me you had a date with Kid?" said Soul, furious.

"I didn't think you needed to know, besides we were only getting coffee, AND I thought you had that date with your girlfriend," Maka said, clearly exasperated and wanting to go back to Kid. They had just finished talking to about some books they were panning to read when Kid offered to buy the books for each other. Maka, though feeling guilty for her friend wasting his money on her, took the offer and the two were headed to the new bookstore a few blocks down from where they were.

"That doesn't explain why you were walking together like you were, and NO I was NOT on a date with Tiffany. I cancelled on her to hang out with BlackStar." Soul was still furious and kept sending the confused shinigami glares that could melt steel and ice.

"We were walking like that because Kid was being a gentleman, and stop sending glares at him! I don't understand why you are being like this anyways. You're not acting very cool right now Soul," Maka said, getting angrier by the second.

"Oh, so now you're defending your boyfriend Kid huh?"

"Where did you get that idea?! Why are you being so mean right now Soul?' said Maka, blushing so red, it would put a tomato to shame.

Soul didn't even know himself why he was being so cruel to Maka. He wanted to stop himself, but his ego was getting in the way and he couldn't stop.

"You're MY meister! You should be hanging out with ME, not Kid!"

"Why do you care who I hang out with?! It not like you can control who I can and can't hang out with! Besides, don't your have your GIRLFRIEND to hang out with?!" Maka was clearly annoyed now and her hand was slowly lifting a 5,000 page Webster's dictionary she recently bought. It was a new edition so she couldn't wait to buy it the day it was put in the bookstore.

Soul honestly did not know what happened next, but Maka ended up running away in tears with a worried Kid following after her. Before Kid left though, he looked at Soul with disgust in his glare and slowly walked over to him.

"HOW could you be so cruel to your own MEISTER and make her run off in tears?! Is your ego and pride really that big you had to make her feel horrible by comparing her to her father? You disgust me Soul, you really do, and I thought even this was above your "coolness". But I guess you're just another asshole who dates sluts like Tiffany. Yeah, you heard me right; your "girlfriend" has had more boyfriends than she can count on her hands and feet. You're lucky Maka is still even your Meister, even after everything you've done to her." Kid said slowly, trying to suppress his anger and looking straight at Soul with disgust and anger in his eyes.

"What are you talking about Kid? I haven't done anything to her!"

"Really? Then what was that entire fight then? Was it a friendly conversation? It didn't seem like one. You know perfectly well that even though I love Maka, I would NEVER hurt her. I know you love her as well, but you hurt her so badly this time, it sickens me. I don't even know why you agreed to be Tiffany's boyfriend when you clearly love Maka. Now neither of us has any clue where Maka has run off too. I'm going to go find her, because unlike you, I actually care about her." Kid then ran off in the direction Maka fled to hopefully find her, leaving Soul to his thoughts.

**Maka's POV**

I ran and ran for so long; I didn't know where I was anymore. I felt the tears pouring down my cheeks and I angrily rubbed them away. I am NOTHING like my father! How could Soul say that about me? How could Soul be so mean? I didn't even do anything wrong! I just went to go get coffee with Kid! We fought and then he said I couldn't be loved because I was flat-chested and had no sexual appeal. Was he right? I know I have no chest, but I know I'm not ugly…right?

That's it! I've had it with Soul making fun of me and my body! He is my weapon partner and I respect him, but he said no one could ever love me and he's going out with TIFFANY, the school slut. I'm going to make him eat his damn words! This is the last time Soul Eater Evans will ever make fun of me!

Just as I thought those words, Spirit saw me walking down the street by myself. Oh just WONDERFUL. Wait, I can use him to pay for everything I'm going to need.

"MAAAKAAAAAAAAAA! DADDY HAS FOUND YOU FINALLY! DADDY LOVES MAKA SOOOOO MUCH!" Spirit exclaimed as he ran towards me, which I dodged and he fell on the ground.

"Papa, can you please let me borrow your credit card so I could buy some things I need, it would make me really happy," I said, using my sweet innocent look and voice.

"ANYTHING FOR MY MAKA TO BE HAPPY! PAPA WOULD GLADLY GIVE YOU HIS CARD IF IT MADE YOU HAPPY. NOW GO TO THE STORE AND BUY WHAT YOU NEED, PAP DOESN'T CARE ABOUT THE PRICE!" and with that, Papa gave me his card and ran off happily to tell the news to Professor Stein about how I asked him for help.

Well now I have to go buy the things I need and hopefully I'll make Soul eat his words! I just need the right things…


	2. Chapter 2: The New Guy

**Hello ladies and gentlemen, this is the newest chapter for "The Change" :) but i have some bad news. according to my notes (which I conveniently lost .-.) my story has now become a SoMa with some KiMa in between...i messed up BAD . so now, to repay you guys for my screw up, I will write a new story, KiMa for some of my KiMa reader fans, and maybe make it into a multi-chapter story. I will also be taking request for those who would like a certain type of story done ( EX: fairy, tragedy etc. and KiMa, Soma etc. ) I'm open for request because personally I love entertaining my readers with what they like so Read and Review please! all new requested stories will be posted up within the next two weeks. And with a final flourish of my pen in my handy notebook and a final type on my laptop, I shall allow you guys to read on! Enjoy and don't forget to R+R! I am also happy to announce that my first ever story now has 67 views since yesterday and I feel like bursting with joy :) I guess I'm not that bad a writer .-. sorry for the mistakes, I was in a rush today to finish this  
**

**Maka's POV**

I didn't go to school today **(shocker isn't it?)** because I was busy shopping for my new style but WOW, my feet are KILLING me. BUT I am extremely happy with all the new stuff I bought. I swear Soul Eater Evans will no longer make fun of me or my body, besides I'm not even Miss Tiny-Tits anymore! I grew…sort of…..well I am up to a 36B so it's not that bad right? I'm not as big and busty as Tsubaki or Liz or Patty, who are like….HUGE…but I have enough. I am actually very pleased with my body; I'm small enough so that when I fight kishin eggs with Soul as my weapon, I'm not very slow and I can kill the kishin egg faster. I only have a problem with Soul's constant teasing about my body. He deserves those Maka-Chops!

Anyways, let's back track a little so you get an understanding to how I got here, Death City Mall.

**Yesterday after Maka saw her father (Maka's POV)**

I ran back to me and Souls apartment and quickly threw open the door to find a very surprised and a very NAKED magical cat in the living room wearing pieces of cloth that SOMEHOW passed as clothing.

"BLAIR! WHAT IN SHINIGAMI'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?!" I exclaimed, trying (and failing) to cover my eyes as the cat in human form bent down to clean up some of the clothes on the floor.

"Nya~ Maka-Chan! I'm just tidying up a bit here at home," Blair said as I finally opened my eyes and noticed her barely-there maid costume.

"Thanks for tidying up a bit, but….could you…ummm…..help…me with something?" I said sounding like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar and a face so red, it would put the brightest, reddest tomato in the world to shame.

"YAY, Maka-Chan asked for Blair's help! Is it a boy? Have you realized your love for a special "someone" coughSoulcough cough?" Blair squealed, as she gave me a shit-eating smile and her eyes full of a devious glint.

"NO!" I exclaimed, face and neck turning bright red by the second," I'm just tired of Soul making fun of me and….I thought I could use your help….to change myself and make him eat his words….." I finally finished my voice barely over a whisper but my eyes full of determination.

"But Maka-Chan, you don't have to change yourself just for a boy, its wrong. You are perfect the way you are, are you sure you want to do this?" Blair said softly, anger slowly replacing the devious glint in her eyes as she thought of the words Soul had said before to Maka to make her so doubtful about herself.

"Yes, I'm positive!" I said firmly, with a determined look on my face

"Then let's go to the mall to sexy you up! YAY SHOPPING!" Blair said as she grabbed Maka and twirled her around,"let's go tomorrow since it's too late, but for now let's eat some of my delicious fish!" Blair said as she skipped to the kitchen.

"WAIT BLAIR! I don't want fish!" I yelled as I made an Excalibur face at the thought of Blair's special "fish", more like charred lumps.

**Back to present time**

And that, ladies and gentlemen is how I ended up here, wasting hundreds of dollars on a new wardrobe, new style, recently added lingerie by Blair, and a new bounce to my step as I was excited to go home and change into everything new. I had dyed the tips of my hair a bright red, which mixed well with my ash-blonde hair, making it look exactly on fire. I don't know exactly WHY I chose red but it looked freaking AWESOME!

Blair also changed me into a brand new outfit for when I go back to school. Sure I was 3 hours late but that didn't mean I couldn't go. Besides I wanted to show off my outfit.

**(AN: I know NOTHING of fashion . I'm not joking, the most fashion I do is a t-shirt and shorts, so sorry if my outfit kind of sucks /.\)**

My new outfit consisted of bright white knee high socks with a striped bow and some black Converse. I had on a pair of black shorts with long pockets that stood out beneath the bottom. The shorts were up to my mid thighs and made my legs look a little longer. I also had on some hanging green suspenders that had Shinigami's skull on them. As a shirt I wore a white tank-top underneath a bright green shirt that hung loosely and barely went past my stomach. So in other words (quote from Blair) I looked "hot"

It also helped that whenever Blair and I walked past a group of boys, they not only stared at her, but at me as well. I actually felt really pretty for once since I had met Soul. As Blair and I passed a group of boys, a tall dark haired boy with bright green eyes with a little bit of hazel walked up to me and Blair. He was really cute and I couldn't help but stare a bit until I noticed him headed for us. Soul's words then rang in my head and quickly destroyed any hope I had of the boy coming towards me. I began to walk away as he neared until I heard a voice.

"Hey!" a loud husky voice called and I turned around as Blair grabbed my shoulder and wished me good luck as she pushed me towards him. I smiled gently at the boy as he gave me a reassuring smile and walked towards me, his hands in his pocket.

"Hey" I called back as he finally reached me

"I couldn't help but notice you right now," he said as he brought out his hand from his pocket, "my name's Jacob, but my friends call me Jake."

I shook his hand as I replied, "I'm sorry Jacob, but I'm not here to have a random boy try to flirt with-"

Jacob cut me off half sentence, "I noticed you because even though you were smiling, you didn't look very happy, and I know that even though I'm a stranger, I don't like seeing beautiful girls sad and I came to see if you were okay."

I was stunned at his answer and he chuckled low in his chest, almost like a beast, as he saw my confused face. "I just have a lot of problems and I came here to change myself." I didn't know why I was telling this boy my problems, but something about him and his smile made me relax and trust him. **(AN: Maka sounds so OOC right now .)**

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, but how about I take you to go get some ice cream and we can head to the arcade? I don't like seeing girls sad."

I was about to reject when I noticed Blair walking out the mall with my bags and giving me a small wink. I sighed and accepted his offer, and walked with him to the ice cream shop, slowly telling him about my problems with Soul and school. I was actually surprised he listened as we ordered our ice cream and sat on a bench, devouring it quickly. I was surprised at the great advice he gave me and how well he listened. We then quickly made our way to the arcade where we spent so many tokens on the air hockey and racing games. We both won tickets and he traded them in for a bear, which he gave to me. We both laughed and joked until I looked up at the clock and realized it was lunch time at school.

"Oh shoot! I have to go Jake!" I said, slightly disappointed that our time together had to end, because I admit, he was a pretty awesome guy.

"Where do you have to go? Because I can drive you if you want." Jake offered as he gave me a smile that showed off his perfect white teeth.

"Thanks, I think I'll take you up on that offer," I said, smiling as we walked together to the car. I was stunned as I saw his black Ferrari and slightly gawked at the sight of it. He chuckled and told me to get inside as he opened my door. I quickly told him to take me to the DWMA and he looked shocked as he looked at me as he was pulling out of the parking lot.

"You go to the DWMA?" he asked, as the surprised look never left his face.

"Yes, I'm a meister. Why? Is that a problem?" I asked, the hurt registering on my face as his expression went back to excited.

"No, it's not actually. You see, I'm going to attend starting tomorrow. I'm a weapon, a machete to be exact. I was hoping to meet a student but I guess I have already," Jake said as he laughed.

"That is so cool! Not I get to see you at school too! My weapon Soul is actually a Death Scythe that I created! I hope you have a meister too!"

"I do actually, his name is Sam. He's my best friend. So do we go up the stairs now?" he asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, and since its lunch, you can meet my friends and partner! Come on!" I said as I grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs. In ten minute we were at the top and I noticed he was not gasping for air, so he must train. I dragged him along as I saw my friends and called them out.

"HEY GUYS!"

**Soul's POV**

I looked up from my sandwich as I heard Maka's voice ring in my ears. She wasn't home when I woke up so I supposed she went to school without me. When I didn't see her at school, I panicked and went to go see Lord Death at the Death Room. All Lord Death said was that she called and said she would make it late to school. I then trudged back to class and sat in silence all day long until lunch, wondering what was so important she missed school. She NEVER misses school, even if the world was about to be hit by an army of aliens, she would still come.

As she walked closer to our table, I finally saw why she was late to school. Maka was there, but she wasn't Maka anymore. She changed everything about herself, hair and clothes and she had no books anywhere insight. As she neared closer I also saw the guy she held hands with. I immediately grew angry and was about to yell until Tsubaki and the girls beat me to the punch.

"MAKA! We were so worried about you! Where were you?!" Tsubaki exclaimed as she grabbed the girl and nearly suffocated her from the bear-hug she gave.

"Yeah Maka, why are you la-"Liz and Patty started as BlackStar interrupted them.

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS SO FOCUSED ON A PUNY MORTAL LIKE MAKA? YOU SHOULD BE WORRIED ABOUT ME, YOUR GO-"BlackStar yelled on top of the table until a book hit him on the forehead.

"Sorry about that Jake, BlackStar is just…..well…..an idiot," Maka said as she walked back towards him.

"Maka, who is this guy?" Liz said as she looked at him

"Long story short, I met him at the mall while I was shopping with Blair, that's why I came late, and I met Jake here, who took me to get ice cream and go to the arcade _in which I kicked his butt on the air hockey table,_" she said, the last part directed at him as they both burst into laughter.

"I'm also a weapon and will be attending here starting tomorrow with my meister Sam. Our class is Class Crescent Moon, does anyone attend it?" Jake asked curiously.

"All of us do!" Maka exclaimed as she burst with happiness," Me, my weapon Soul, BlackStar and his weapon Tsubaki, Kidd and his weapons Liz and Patty." She gestured to each one of us and everyone except Kidd, BlackStar and I said hi. BlackStar, well because that Maka Chop got him good and Kidd and me because we didn't like the way Maka was holding his hand.

At that moment, the bell signifying lunch was over and I grinned with happiness as I walked over to get Maka from the bastard, she was MY meister. My grin was quickly smacked off my face though.

"So I have your number to call you late Jake, well bye. See you tomorrow!" Maka said as he leaned down and gave Maka a peck on the cheek, making her blush a furious red. And I SWEAR he smirked at me as he said his goodbye and left, leaving me and Maka to return to class.


	3. Chapter 3: The Killers and The Angel

**Hey guys, this is chapter three *throws confetti* i hope you guys enjoy it. I am still accepting request, I will now be taking any questions which I will answer on following chapters and I will also be accepting song request as this story has now turned...interesting *laughs evilly* so please R+R and don't forget to send those request! **

**Kidd's POV**

I walked back slowly to our class, and let Liz and Patty go by themselves to the restroom because Patty and Mr. Giraffe had to pee. I kept thinking about the boy she met at the mall and I wondered if she liked him the way he probably liked her. I could tell he felt some attraction, but was nervous about how she would react and I could tell he wanted to get to know her first. I didn't really like him because of the way her acted with Maka, but I could tell his intentions were good.

Maka looks so much more different than she did just yesterday. I wonder whathappened and if it was because of the fight between Soul and herself. I just hope she's not hurting herself; I could not stand her sadness if I ever saw her like that. I know! I will just ask her after our final class and hopefully she won't lie to me, because I know she probably will. But then again I am one of the few guys she trusts with her life, so maybe she will tell me the truth…I hope…

**Time Skip: After School (Kidd's POV)**

"Hey Maka! Can I ask you something?" I ask, cautiously as I don't want her to get upset by my bad choice of words.

"Yeah, of course you can. Shoot." Maka said a smile bright on her face.

"Do you like Jake like…..in…that way?" I said cautiously as I didn't want her to freak out.

"No! I don't…..like him…in that way!" Maka said, her face flushing with red, and I immediately knew she was lying, but I could tell she only felt a slight attraction when I checked her soul wavelength.

Half-way pleased with her answer, I bid my goodbye and walked out of the classroom hoping to catch up with Liz and Patty as they left before me to Gallows Manor.

**Maka's POV**

Kidd was kind of acting weird today afterschool, but I think he is just worried about me. Kidd is so sweet to me…..NO Maka you can't do this! You changed for a reason! So Soul or any boy will ever make you feel horrible! Well, now I have to go and meet up with Jake at the café, he said he wanted to talk when I called him after my conversation with Kidd.

As I neared the café, Jake walked up to me and held up one green tea lemonade **(AU: that is my favorite drink ever) **and a coffee for himself. As I thanked him for the green tea, he walked towards me and gave me a quick hug before grabbing my hand and leading me off towards his car.

"HEY! Where are we going?" I asked as I put on my seatbelt andJake started the car.

"I forgot I had a band practice today so I'm going to take you to my practice and take you to meet my friends. And if you're hungry afterwards, we can go get some dinner.

"You're in a band? That's so cool! What's the name of the band? I would so want to be in a band, it would be so damn awesome!" I said happily as Jake just chuckled at my enthusiasm.

"The name of our band is The Killers and The Angel. We don't have a lead singer anymore so we have been auditioning people for it, but no one we've heard is good enough. I just hope we find one before our performance next Friday, or else I'll be singing again." Jake said, sounding a bit sad at the end and muttering about how he sings horribly. "Well anyways, we're here. We should start going up."

I looked out the window to where he lived and I was amazed. As he opened the door and I stepped out, I couldn't help but notice how big the building was. It was about 15 stories high and Jake told me that he lived in a condo with his three friends at the top. We went inside the building and a receptionist waved a hello at Jake as we stepped into the elevator and he pressed the number 15. Everything about this building screamed expensive, but I remembered how Soul was even wealthier than this and quickly dropped the thought.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

STOOOOOOP! NO! No thinking about that bastard Soul! No!

Anyways as soon as we reached Jakes condo, we saw a long string of girls lined up outside holding flyers that I THINK said…auditions? I'm not quite sure though. When I heard the sound of a girls singing, I knew that the girls were all auditioning.

"HEY! Sam, Adam, Sean, I thought you guys said that the auditions were NEXT week!" Jake yelled as he pulled me through the crowd of girls, which all glared daggers at me as they saw us holding hands.

"We did, but we decided that today would be better! Hey, is that the girl from the mall you really liked?" a boy with light brown hair and piercings on his lips and nose said, and Jake blushing as he said that.

"Yeah Sam, this is Maka. Maka this is my meister Sam. Those guys over there are Adam and Sean," Jake said as he motioned towards a guy with black hair as Adam and a boy with hair like mine as Sean, "this is my band, how many girls left?"

"Just one more and two if this little lady," Sam said pointing to me, "is going to audition. So are you?"

Sam looked at me and I blushed, stuttering out a no. he then pouted and pleaded at me to at least try as the girl on stage finished her song, getting declined by Jake. I didn't like Sam looking at me like that so I gave in and told him not to pout anymore. He then shoved me on stage with a microphone. I closed my eyes and told the band which song I wanted to sing which they agreed to and the music began.

**I hold on so nervously**

**To me and my drink **

**I wish it was cooling me**

**But so far has not been good**

**It's been shitty**

**And I feel as awkward as I should**

**This club has got to be**

**The most pretentious thing**

**Since I thought you and me**

**Well I am imagining**

**A dark lit place or your place on my place**

**(Chorus)**

**Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you**

**I want to make you move**

**Because you're standing still**

**If your body matches what your eyes can do **

**You'll probably move right through me on my way to you**

At this point in the song, I began to open my eyes and dance to the music, earning me a few wolf whistles from the small amount of boys in the crowd. I began to gain more confidence and I began to dance like I never had before.

**I hold out for one more drink**

**Before I think, I'm looking too desperately**

**But so far has not been fun**

**I should just stay home**

**If one thing really means one**

**This club will hopefully be closed in three weeks**

**That would be cool with me**

**Well I'm still imagining**

**A dark lit place or your place on my place **

**(Chorus) x2**

**I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you**

**I want to make you move**

**Because you're standing still**

**If your body matches what your eyes can do**

**You'll probably move right through me on my way to you**

**You'll probably move right through me on my way to you x2**

I dropped the microphone and the crowd went crazy for me. Jake and his band came up to me, shock written on their faces and the boy named Adam walked towards me.

"Maka, please, do you want to be in our band? We just found our 5th member and she's standing in front of us." he asked his voice deep but soft as he asked me.

The shock was coursing through my vein as the question finally reached my understanding. The look quickly wiped off my face and excitement replaced it.

"HELL. TO. THE. FUCKING. YEAH!" I jumped into Jakes arms and tackled him to the ground as I began to realize this was the new me and I was LOVING it!


	4. Chapter 4: My Soul Room

**Maka's POV**

Oh My SHINIGAMI! I can't believe I'm in a band! This is so awesome! I honestly never thought I would ever get into one and when I sang, it was just for the hell of it.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, I am very freaking pleased to announce our newest member, Maka Albarn!" Adam yelled to the crowd as they went insane, with the exception of the jealous girls who clapped unenthusiastically and sent me glares which I responded with a smirk and a huge smile.

"All right guys, we must now ask you to leave so we can get our newest member started with everything." Sean told the crowd as they all disappeared and we were left in the condo by ourselves after about 5 minutes.

"So Maka, how do you feel about being in the band?" Jake asked me as they took me to a huge couch and sat in chairs in front of me.

"I feel so damn lucky and awesome right now, I'm not even kidding! I never dreamed I would be in a band and I swear I will be the best member you can ever have!" I said as I jumped up and down on the couch, the band chuckling at my reaction.

"Alright, so our members are Jake, our bassist, me as our drummer, Sean on the electric, and Sam on the keyboards. Well we have some questions for you now, and I hope you answer them truthfully," Adam said, looking me straight in the eye. "Do you play any other instruments and do you have anything serious we need to know?"

"Yeah, I can play the acoustic and electric guitar," I said as I remembered the summer when I had turned 15 and I was so bored with my books, I bought a guitar and learned over the summer. "I don't really have anything serious other than that I am a Death Scythe meister, my weapon is currently destroying my heart with his girlfriend, my parents are divorced, my mother is traveling the world and my father is currently Shinigami's personal weapon. So far, those are the only things that come to mind."

For the next few hours, we spent time talking over all the stuff I needed to know about the band and when my first gig was (next Friday since they had recently gotten another gig) and the songs I would sing. I got super excited when they asked to play and I amazed them at that too. They then asked me if I could possibly play as another electric to help Sean. I wanted to agree, but when I told them about my situation with my guitar (another story for another time). They then told Jake to go buy me a new one. I denied but the band wouldn't hear of it, so I just accepted.

My stomach then growled very loudly and Jake looked at me with a look that said he wanted to crack up but couldn't.

"You're hungry aren't you? Come on, I'll take you to eat." Jake said as he dragged me out the door into the night sky. I hadn't even realized it was this late but shrugged it off as I got in the car and Jake started to tell me about all the guys in the band.

"Sean and Adam are a team just like you and Soul. Sean is a scythe and Adam is his meister. They are both 19 so they already graduated but from another school in Europe. They've been here long enough so that now they have American accents. I met them when they came to Death City and started the band. I had a place with a lot of room so they stayed with me and Sam. Sean is sort of the shy guy in our group. He's pretty damn cool but he doesn't talk much and is incredibly smart. I would be surprised if you didn't become friends with him. Adam is more of an eccentric guy with A LOT of energy but today you didn't see him at full power. He can make you mad, but he is a pretty great friend. Both of those two have girlfriends except me and Sam. Sam is my best friend. We do the craziest shit together and we prank the guys all the time. He's a really funny guy. I think you'll make really good friends with them." Jake finished as we arrived to the restaurant and we walked inside.

I noticed it was a Korean barbeque and quickly sat down as the woman took our orders. Jake and I began to small talk and laugh. Honestly, I never had fun like this with just one person, since Soul said it would be un-cool for him to come to a place like this. I was surprised at how much fun I was having as Jake and I played with our food, making faces and little shapes. I was surprised as Jake put two sweet pickled cucumbers on his eyes with some of his noodles in his mouth and pretended to be a sea monster. I laughed and began to make some more faces as he played with his food again.

After we ate and paid the owner of then restaurant our thanks and money, I checked the clock and freaked out when I saw it was already 12:30 meaning that Soul would be FURIOUS at how long I stayed out. Thank Shinigami it was Friday though, so I had no school or missions to worry about. I just told Jake if he could drive me home and he accepted. I quickly told him where I lived and we drove back home, still laughing about our face in the restaurant.

When we arrived at my apartment, he walked me down the hall until we reached my door. I then turned and gave him a goodbye and a hug before I opened my door. When I opened my door and bid him goodbye one last time, he walked down the hall and I closed my door. When I turned around I squeaked as I saw what stood before me.

Blood crimson eyes that burned with a fury stared into my olive green eyes as I stared back, my eyes wide as saucers. A strong tan hand grabbed me and pulled me into the house, quickly throwing me onto the couch as the body stood in front of me, arms crossed and an enraged face looked down on me.

"Maka, do you have any idea what time it is right now? It is now one in the morning. I have been worried ever since you didn't come home from school, and when I asked Liz where you were, she said you were on a date. I will say this once; you are MY meister and only MINE." Soul said, quietly as he tried to contain himself from yelling at me with all he's got.

I stood up from the couch and turned to walk to my room. When a hand grabbed my arm and tried to pull me back, I freed myself and walked to my room, hoping he would not see the tears threatening to spill over my eyes. "Don't you remember Soul? I'm not yours, Tiffany is. Besides, I can see whoever I want, you don't control me anymore. Go to sleep, I'm tired, you can yell at me tomorrow.

I closed my door with a slam as I cried, falling into my bed. I quickly changed and pulled the covers over my body, falling asleep instantaneously.

**The Next Morning (Normal POV)**

Maka woke up the next morning in a daze as she grabbed her towel and clothes and headed for the restroom. She knew Soul was still asleep by the sounds of his snoring coming from his room. Maka quickly went into the restroom and began her routine to cleanse her body.

Soul awoke soon after Maka by the sound of his phone ringing. He looked at the screen and sighed audibly as he saw who it was. Tiffany. He had begun to get very annoyed at Tiffany because she was very clingy and annoying and always said horrible things about his meister. He doesn't know why she says those things, but brushed off the thought as he answered his phone.

"Hey, why did you call me?" Soul said, trying not to curse as she responded in her horrible giggles and voice.

"Come open your door Souly, I have a surprise for you." Tiffany said as she hung up the phone, giving Soul no other chance than to go open the door.

When Soul opened the door to the apartment, surprise freaking surprise, there standing was Tiffany wearing an even sluttier outfit than Blair would ever wear. It practically looked like a bra and panties and that was it. Tiffany strutted into the living room, pulling along a very distressed Soul. Soul wasn't even attracted to the girl in the living room, hell, he was disgusted by her. He was only scared of what Maka would do if she found Tiffany here. Tiffany threw Soul onto the couch and straddled him as she began to forcibly kiss him, loud moans coming from the two teens, and even if Soul hated it, he couldn't stop himself.

Maka quickly began to dress herself in the restroom. She decided she would wear a black miniskirt, a little shorter than the ones she normally wears, with some bright blue knee high socks and some Converse. For a top, she wore a bright pink undershirt with a black loose tank top, with the band Gorillaz on it. She wore some skull rings on her hands with two rainbow bracelets on each wrist. Once she decided she was decent enough, she left her hair down for today and applied a tiny bit of mascara and eyeliner. Maka gathered her things and stepped outside of the restroom, only to see a scene that quickly made her eyes tear up and her heart break in two.

Soul was on the couch with a naked Tiffany on top of him. Soul had nothing on except for his black boxers. She allowed her heart to break at the sight, but did not allow a single tear to fall out. She would not cry for the sick bastard who dared have sex in her living room with a whore like Tiffany. He knew exactly how she felt about men yet he still did this.

"SOUL WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Maka screeched as she walked up to Tiffany to throw a towel on her naked body.

"MAKA! I swear it's not what you think, just let me explain!" Soul said, trying to touch his meister as she backed away, flinching when he said her name. It broke his heart when she did that, but quickly turned into anger as he remembered what happened last night.

"He wasn't doing anything wrong. We were just about to make love. I wouldn't be surprised if you never got a boyfriend Maka Albarn, especially with you so ugly and flat-chested!" Tiffany said laughing as the words came out of her mouth.

"Soul, why are you letting her talk to me like that?" Maka said, her voice cracking at the end.

"Why? I don't do anything because it's true. Why would anyone love someone like you? I'm surprised Jake even likes you since you are a nerdy, flat-chested, stubborn, angry, aggressive bookworm." Soul said venom dripping off every word as his meister didn't even notice as she began tearing up and crying.

"You heard MY Soul. Now scram you piece of shit, no one wants you so why are you still here? Just get the fuck out already," Tiffany said as she slapped Maka, throwing her to the ground.

Maka walked to her room, grabbing a duffle bag and stuffing all the necessary things she would need. She grabbed several outfits for a week, undergarments, her bathroom necessities, and several of her books, and the music sheets she needed for the band. She grabbed her iPod, and some other things she thought would be necessary. She walked out of her room, slamming the door so hard, the wall shook and formed a crack. As she walked into the living room, she saw a smirking Tiffany and a saddened Soul. She didn't understand why he was sad; he didn't even try to stop her.

Maka walked in front of a still smirking Tiffany, who began to try and slap her again. She grabbed her arm and punched her with all of her might, and grabbed the hair on the back of her head, pulling on it as the girl cried out and whimpered.

"You don't touch Maka Albarn with out paying the price you stupid whore. I hope you die of an STD, bitch," Maka said in the crying girls' ear, voice dripping with venom and pure hatred. Maka then slammed the girls head into the coffee table, satisfied when she heard a very loud crack and the girl slump onto the floor, unconscious.

Maka then looked straight at Soul. He shrunk as he felt the dangerous aura and wavelengths come off of the girl. She punched him in the stomach and when he doubled over in pain, she kicked him in his private areas. She bent down to look at his face as it was full of fear of her.

"You don't fucking play with my feelings you un-cool bastard. I'll still be your meister, but from now on, you'll be nothing more than a weapon," Maka whispered in his ear as she stood up.

Maka grabbed her bags and walked out of the door, dropping her keys and slamming the door again, not caring when Soul cried out for her to stop, begging for her forgiveness. Maka walked out of the apartment complex, leaving behind the last traces of her old self, and taking on the newer darker side of her self. She accepted that Soul would never love her the way she did to him and left behind everything she once knew and loved. Of course she would still be friends with everyone else, but everything was changed now. She no longer gave a shit about anything. As she realized this, Maka began to sob quietly.

**The Bands Condo**

"Hey guys, I'm going to go pick up Maka to take her shopping for that new guitar," Jake called out as he walked out the door, listening to the goodbyes yelled at him from the various rooms.

Jake quickly got into his car and drove with the music loud and pounding as he arrived at Maka's apartment complex. What surprised him the most was that Maka had several bags surrounding her and was she was crying? Jake got out of the car and ran to her, grabbing her into and embrace as she clung to him, tears wetting his shirt but he could really give less of a damn right now. He remembered how all of Maka's friends gave him their numbers, so he called them as the weeping girl clung to him.

They all arrived shortly after, running towards Maka and Jake, worry, pain and sadness all in their expressions. He remembered all their names and saw that Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Kidd, BlackStar all arrived. The girls quickly grabbed Maka into a hug as they questioned what happened. The guys stood guard and gently comforted her as she softly began to speak. Everyone listened as she retold the story of what happened and everyone was in shock afterwards. The girls had faces of anger and hatred while the boys looked sadly down at Maka, Kidd hugging her tightly as she began to cry again. Kidd spoke softly to Maka, calming her down and kissing her forehead as she nodded and hugged him even tighter. BlackStar was the first to snap out of it and began to walk towards the apartment complex.

"BlackStar! Where are you going?!" Tsubaki yelled as he slowly turned around.

Everyone was surprised at the expression he had on. BlackStar's face was contorted into a mask of fury, sadness, and many other emotions that were quickly erased as the fury took control of BlackStar again. Everyone watched in silence as Soul walked out of the building, holding a newly conscious Tiffany, now wearing some of Maka's clothes. BlackStar walked over to Soul, his fist clenching tightly as he stared at Soul with a deadly glare.

"HEY SOUL!" BlackStar yelled, catching the attention of both Soul and Tiffany. They both shrunk as they saw a very angry BlackStar standing in front of them.

"DO YOU FEEL LIKE A FUCKING MAN NOW THAT YOU THREW YOUR MEISTER ON THE STREET FOR YOUR WHORE?! DO YOU FEEL GOOD INSIDE NOW THAT YOU MADE HER CRY HER EYES OUT, ONLY TO BE FOUND BY JAKE WHO GIVES MORE OF A SHIT ABOUT HER THAN YOU?! YOU DIDN'T EVEN STOP HER WHEN SHE LEFT! YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! YOU DON'T DESERVE SOMEONE LIKE HER!" BlackStar screamed at Soul, making Tiffany cry and Soul look over BlackStar to see what was happening.

Maka was surrounded by all of their friends including Jake. Kidd was currently hugging the sobbing girl, kissing her forehead and cheeks as she cried into his shoulder. Liz and Patty were rubbing her back gently as Tsubaki picked up her bags from the street, walking past Soul into the building.

"I'm going to get the rest of Maka's things BlackStar. She's not coming back here. She will stay either with Kidd at the mansion or with Jake since he offered. Oh and Soul, burn those clothes after Tiffany is done wearing them. I highly doubt anyone will want them after this." Tsubaki then quickly went into the apartment to collect the rest of Maka's things.

Jake then went to BlackStar and stood next to him, a dangerous feeling coming off of the two as they glared at him.

"Look, you guys don't understand. Maka went berserk and attacked my girlfriend-"Soul was cut off as BlackStar began to scream again.

"ATTACK YOUR GIRLFRIEND?! YOU MUST BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! MAKA WOULD NEVER ATTACK UNLESS SHE WAS PROVOKED! I WOULD KNOW PERFECTLY WELL AND SO SHOULD YOU! WHY GIVE ME A LIE AS HORRIBLE AS THAT ONE?! MAKA IS LIKE MY LITTLE SISTER, SHE'S ALL I HAD WHEN I GREW UP AND I FUCKING HATE IT WHEN SOMEONE MAKES HER CRY! BUT YOU TOOK IT TO THE NEXT LEVEL! SHE LOVED YOU, SHE FUCKING LOVED YOU AND YOU REJECT HER LOVE FOR A WHORE! YOU DON'T DESERVE SOMEONE AS GOOD AND PURE AS MAKA! SHE STILL LOVED YOU AFTER EVERYTHING YOU DID TO HER! BUT NOW, YOU KICK HER OUT OF HER OWN HOME?! YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!" BlackStar screeched until Tsubaki stopped him.

"BlackStar, there's no point wasting your time with him. We have to get Maka to calm down. She's not doing very well. Look, she passed out and now her breathing is shallow. We need to get her to Kidd's house before she gets worse." Tsubaki said gently as she put a hand on BlackStar's shoulder to calm him.

"What's wrong with Maka?" Soul immediately said, looking over at Maka to see her in Kidd's arms, passed out and Liz and Patty opening the door to the limo they called. They gently put Maka into the limo as they all waited for Tsubaki, BlackStar and Jake to climb in.

"Soul-"Tsubaki began.

"It's none of your damn business anymore remember? You told her no one cared about her, so that means you don't care about her, but we do. Come on guys, their waiting for us and we can't let Maka get any worse than she already is," Jake cut in as he spoke for the first time. BlackStar and Tsubaki followed until Jake turned around one more time.

"She was really excited about telling you she auditioned for my band and became the lead singer. She even got you a ticket for you and your girlfriend to go together. She really did care about you a lot. I'm amazed she finally broke, anyone else would have broken a long time ago." Jake said to Soul as he walked away once more and got into his own car, tailing after the limo and driving off.

"Souly," Tiffany purred, "Don't think about them, just think about us. Maka Albarn doesn't deserve you, I do. Now let's go back inside to finish what we started."

"No. Just get out of here Tiffany. I don't want you here. Go away." Soul said as he walked into the apartment, leaving a very confused Tiffany on the street.

"Maka, I'm so sorry," Soul said, before he collapsed on the floor of her room and sobbed.

**Gallows Manor**

"Tsubaki, how is she? Is she going to be alright?" Liz asked as she waited outside the guest bedroom where Maka was currently sleeping.

"She'll be fine in a couple of hours. The situation was too much for her mental state, so she fell into a deep slumber. Just give her some time to sleep and when she wakes up, give her some time to process what happened. We don't want a repeat of what happened." Tsubaki said as everyone gathered outside Maka's door to hear what Tsubaki had to say.

"I already asked father to excuse all of us on Monday so we can help her relax and figure everything out," Kidd said as he looked sadly at the door, "I just hope she'll wake up. Even now, her wavelengths are chaotic and they seem to be weeping. I don't know how to explain it, but it feels like they are."

"I can feel it too. They are even worse if you go inside her room," Tsubaki said as she looked at Kidd.

"I'm going to kill that bastard! Maka shouldn't be like this. She should be happy and Maka-Chopping me when I do something stupid, not battling herself in her mind," BlackStar said as he clenched his fist. He then ran out of the house, destroying anything that got in his way.

"BlackStar!" Tsubaki yelled as she began to run.

"Let him go. He needs to cool down a bit," Jake said calmly as he held Tsubaki by the arm, gently smiling and releasing her, "He's just angry and chasing after him won't help very much. He'll come back when he's ready."

"Well, it's a little past lunchtime now, who wants to eat?" Kidd said as we all followed him into the kitchen.

**Maka's Mind**

Is that a light up ahead? Wait, no it's a door! I wonder where it goes…..I guess there's no better way than to go inside.

When I stepped inside the door, I saw something I never thought I would see. It was like a really big library. There were shelves next to shelves full of pure books. The floor was a green shaggy carpet with some blue sofas and pink chairs. There was a record player with different music on the side to choose from. It looked plain, but it was perfect to me.

"If the great Maka Albarn still hasn't figured out where she was, I would say she's loosing some skill," a voice said, quietly approaching.

When the figure stepped into the light, I was surprised to see the little demon from Soul's soul. It looked slightly smaller and a little paler but it was still the same one.

"What are you doing in here? I thought you couldn't enter my mind?" I asked

"You and Soul are currently asleep and resonating lightly, so it was easy for me to pass through. This is the inside of your soul. Do you like it? I almost do, but there are too many colors."

"Yes I like it very much; it is my soul after all. Me and Soul are resonating?" I asked

"Yes, you see, both of you have just suffered a great loss blah blah blah, I'm not going to get into all that crap. So yes, both of you are resonating in your sleep," the demon responded, holding a glass of wine in its hand that magically appeared.

"So then why am I here?" I asked, getting a chair and sitting down. The chair was wide enough for someone to tuck in their legs, so it was a perfect reading chair.

"Isn't it obvious? You retreated into your mind because of what happened between you and Soul. It upset you pretty badly, so you ran away into your mind."

"I DID NOT RUN AWAY!" I yelled at the demon as it smirked

"Then why are you here?"

"Because…because….I ran away," I sighed in defeat.

"So all you have left to do is figure out why you're here and how to get out. So with that, I'll be taking my leave. Your anti-demon wavelength has kicked in. I can't stay anymore, but don't worry. You can visit this soul anytime you want.

The room suddenly began to disappear and I opened my eyes to see Jake sitting in a chair next to my bed. I felt something warm around my hand and saw it was his hand. I remembered what happened with Soul and I felt happy that Jake was there for be. I leaned over to kiss him on the cheek and a smile appeared on his face.

Little did I know, someone was watching me.


	5. Chapter 5: The Madness and The Grief

**I AM SO SORRY I COULD NOT UPDATE! My grandma came and i got really busy doing things and i totally was cluttered i couldn't find anytime to write! sorry if BlackStar seems really OOC, i just needed someone to be that close to Maka and he seemed perfect! My offers for certain stories to be written (KiMa, SoMa, TsuStar etc.) i am also accepting song request for the story, i am getting really close to the band chapter (Next Chapter) and i need song ideas badly! i will try to update TWO chapters tomorrow, so hang in there for me! well enjoy the newest chapter! dont forget to READ AND REVIEW! your comments make me happy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! ( has just occured to me that i have not done this .-.)**

**BlackStar's POV**

FUCK! I should have been there to protect Maka! I couldn't protect my little sister! What the hells wrong with me! I can't even do this for her! I'm fucking USELESS! I'm no big star if I can't even protect my favorite follower! I hated having to see Maka like that. She's so strong and she's been putting up with Soul's crap for a long time now. Why couldn't I have been there to protect her? At least I can do something now. I can get her revenge.

I'm just going to go see her before I leave. I want to know if she's awake or not. I began to run back to Gallows Manor as fast as I could. I got there pretty fast, but it was still slow compared to if I had Tsubaki with me. I saw that everyone in the house was eating in the kitchen. It was awkward, I could tell, but Patty kept trying to bring everyone's moods up. If I was there, The Great BlackStar would make everyone happy with his presence! YAHOOO!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FUCK! I need to keep my mind focused!

I sneaked back into the house through the hole I created in the wall. Pretty impressive hole and Kidd hasn't even patched it up yet! I opened the door to Maka's room once I saw her door and I was surprised at the sight.

Maka had just woken up because she lifted her head a little bit and I guess noticed how Jake and her hands were linked together, because she smiled gently. She then reached over to give Jake a kiss on the cheek and went back to sleep. I was slightly awed that Maka could trust him so easily as to give him a kiss. But I was happy for her at the same time, because her world to trusting people was opening. I know she doesn't trust people very much because she's afraid of them hurting her, but she just met Jake about a week ago and here she is, kissing him and holding his hand.

I know that this is going to change Maka a lot. What she just went through, the betrayal of a guy she trusted her life with, and the pain of being abandoned, isn't going to be easy to get over, but we're all here to help.

I walked over to Jake and shook him lightly to wake him up. He looked up at me and blushed when he realized how he and Maka were together.

"Don't worry about it. Just take care of her, better than Soul did anyways," I said as I as Jake back down on his chair, "Hurt her and I'll murder you."

"Don't worry, I won't. I'm not that type of guy," he responded at her set down her hand and stood up, "I'm hungry. I'm going to go downstairs for a bite. Want to come with?"

"Sure, yeah, I just want to stay here a bit longer," I responded quickly so he could leave.

"Okay, I'll just tell everyone you're here," Jake said, walking out and closing the door softly.

"HEY MAKA! I KNOW YOU"RE AWAKE!"

**Normal POV**

"Ahhh!" Maka yelled as she was scared by BlackStar's big scream, "What the HELL BlackStar?!"

"I KNEW YOU WOULD AWAKEN AT YOUR GODS PRESENCE! I saw you were awake, so I decided to get you out of bed. There's food in the kitchen so I was going to take you downstairs." BlackStar said calmly, making Maka wonder if there was something wrong with him.

"Sure, thanks BlackStar!" Maka then squealed when BlackStar grabbed her into a crushing hug.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to take care of you Maka. I'm sorry you had to go through that," BlackStar said crushing Maka in an even tighter hug and walking out the room and down the stairs into the kitchen.

"MAKA! YOU'RE AWAKE!" everyone yelled in surprise as they tackled BlackStar to the floor and abducting Maka from his arms. BlackStar lay unconscious on the floor, twitching occasionally and had shoe prints over his body. Maka quickly scanned and saw Liz, Patty, Kidd, Tsubaki, BlackStar (of course), Jake and Sam.

"Hey guys, you have any food left over? I'm starving. How long have I been out too?" Maka asked after they released her from the big bear hug.

"Yeah, we have tons! You've been out for a day. Today is Sunday, 10 am," Tsubaki replied gently, "Are you okay Maka? About what happened between you and-"

Tsubaki was cut off by the very loud knocking coming from the front door and the yelling that came along with it.

"COME ON GUYS! LET ME SEE MAKA! I'M HER WEAPON! IT'S MY JOB TO TAKE CARE OF HER!" Soul yelled through the door.

"How long has he been there?" Maka asked quietly.

"Since when I woke up at 8 in the morning," Kidd responded with venom in his voice.

"Well, no time like now," Maka quickly walked over to the door, ignoring her friends protest. She saw BlackStar stand back up and walk so close to her, he brushed her arm every time he took a step.

Maka opened the door to find a very distraught Soul look at her and smile widely as he tried to step in for a hug.

"So I guess I'm nothing more than a job for you to do, aren't I?" Maka said as her eyes began to water.

She was pulled back roughly by BlackStar and handed over to Jake and Kidd as they walked her back into the kitchen. She did not try to escape and instead walked quietly back to the girls in the kitchen.

BlackStar walked over to Soul and closed the door behind him, pushing Soul back before he could step into the door.

"Let me in BlackStar," Soul said as he growled and barred his teeth.

"NO. You hurt her in ways that even I wouldn't do!" BlackStar said growling even louder and barring his teeth as well, making other boy's growl seem like a purr.

"I was JOKING! I never-"

"It doesn't matter if you were. I mess with her but she knows I'm kidding when I say it! You say all that crap about her having no sex appeal and you just bring her down! Well the rest of us weren't the ones who turned into a flat-chested, snobby, know-it-all girl in a Spartoi uniform in the Book of Eibon's Lust Chapter and then proceeded to tell the same damn girl that she had no fucking sex appeal!"

"I DID NOT-"Soul began to yell before being cut off by BlackStar.

"She's like a younger sister to me, hell she IS my sister. Both of us only had each other when we were growing up and I promised her I would always protect her no matter what. And I plan on keeping that fucking promise," BlackStar began to walk away before speaking one last time to Soul.

"I beat the fucking shit out of Mifune and half of the Arachnophobia members when Maka became paralyzed after her fight with the golem. I beat the fucking shit out of Crona when we found him again for betraying Maka. Maka's heart is more important than anything else because it is pure and it is kind. She means a lot more to me than you think, so don't think that because I'm your best friend, I'll just beat the fuck out of you. No, I will fucking kill you if you break her heart any further than it already is," and to emphasis his point, BlackStar punched a giant hole, big enough for his arm, through Kidd's solid 8 inch thick concrete walls.

BlackStar walked though the door and slammed it as Soul began to walk away, scheming as to how he would gain Maka back.

**Back in the Kitchen**

"So Maka, do you still want to go shopping?" Jake asked as Maka finished her breakfast and Tsubaki picked up the plate to wash in the sink.

"Yeah! I'm still super excited to-"Maka said as Liz interrupted her.

"MAKA SHOPPING?! How could you not tell me?! We need to go NOW!" Liz yelled as she dragged Maka, Tsubaki, Patty and herself to her room to get changed and ready for the mall.

"NOOOOO!" yelled Maka as she was dragged away, the remaining boys laughing in the kitchen.

"So what were you guys going to buy?" asked Kidd.

"We were going to buy a new guitar for Maka and a phone that she now needs. Her old guitar broke and I'm scared about her safety, so I'm going to buy her a phone," Jake responded as he was still cleaning the kitchen after Liz dragged off Tsubaki.

"Why would she need a guitar? She can't even play!" BlackStar and Kidd both said.

"What are you guys talking about? She plays really good, and she's our newest member of our band!" Sam said.

"MAKA!" Kidd and BlackStar both yelled as they ran up the stairs to find Maka.

Unfortunately, the two ran into the room as Maka was putting on her bra. Both BlackStar and Kidd got a very long look at Maka's breast before BlackStar dared to speak up.

"You're so not Miss Tiny-Tits anymore. They grew-"

"DOUBLE MAKA-CHOP!"

Maka quickly dressed herself as the girls came outside to find Kidd and BlackStar tied together by a rope and being dragged on the floor by Maka. Their nails were scratching on the ground and they were begging to be let go, tears falling to the ground from the two boys.

"What's going on Maka?" Tsubaki asked carefully as she saw the sinister look on Maka's face.

"They saw me naked," Maka said lowly and evilly as she dragged the boys to a dark room, begs and cries being heard throughout the way there.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

They're begs for the pain to end and cries of utter torturous pain were heard throughout the entire mansion, making the remaining teenagers walk slowly out of the house.

**Death City Mall**

The girls walked to the newest music store and quickly went inside along with the guys. BlackStar and Kidd took longer to get there for the extensive injuries they received form the beating Maka gave them the hour before. As soon as Liz, Patty, Kidd, Tsubaki, BlackStar, Jake, Sam were in the store, Maka found the guitar she wanted and was shredding on it, stunning her friends at how good she could play. It was emerald green with red flames dancing over the guitar, making it look as though it was on fire. It was currently on sale with an amp, book, case and other necessities. Maka couldn't resist and Jake saw her giddy with happiness. He began to pull out his wallet when a pale hand stopped his and brought out a black credit card.

"I got this," Kidd said as he paid the clerk and Maka skipped out of the store with her new guitar.

"She's happy. That's how she's supposed to look like, not that broken girl we saw yesterday.

**Time Skip: Back at the Mansion**

Maka and everyone arrived back home after several hours at the mall. Everyone bought new clothes and went insane with the shopping spree. While they all shopped, they talked about Maka's new band and her secret life behind the scenes. After they got Maka's phone, the newest iPhone 5, everyone installed their numbers and put them on her favorites list. Maka then quickly gave them their tickets for the concert and decided to go see Soul about his own tickets.

BlackStar and Kidd were worried about Maka leaving, but she felt as though she needed to go. As soon as Maka left, Liz, Patty, BlackStar, Kidd, Tsubaki and Jake decided to follow Maka as she walked back to the house.

Maka still cared about Soul for some reason and as she walked home, she began to get the feeling she was doing something wrong, that she shouldn't be there. When she got to the door of her apartment, she heard sounds coming from the door she couldn't exactly place. She opened her door and immediately began to feel sick.

Soul was naked in the living room, pleasuring a girl she could not see. She heard him scream out the girls name in ecstasy, but couldn't hear the name as her ears buzzed and her eyes watered. She could tell they still hadn't noticed her because they were still continuing themselves in pleasure. She watched as Soul screamed out and so did the girl. Maka couldn't understand why she was still standing there, but when he looked right at her, surprise and fear in his eyes, she understood why. She had forgiven him because no matter what he did or said, she would always love him.

Soul watched as tears streamed down Maka's perfect face and he knew he was screwed now. He watched her drop two pieces of paper and run out the door. Soul couldn't do anything as he was still with his girlfriend, so he let her leave. He knew he would get her back one day but he let her leave to clear his mind.

He only hoped he was right.

**Maka's POV**

I KNEW I SHOULDN'T OF HAVE GONE! So STUPID! I heard someone running behind me and I ran faster, faster than my legs could carry me, so when I tripped and expected the floor, I felt someone catch me. I knew only one person could ever outrun me and I looked up to his green eyes and teal blue hair. He looked at me with such sadness in his eyes; I began to cry even harder.

"I was so stupid BlackStar, so stupid to think he could love me back," I whispered, not caring when he began to carry me back to the mansion like a child.

"No you weren't. He was stupid for not realizing his own feelings," BlackStar said, holding me tighter and wiping my tears.

"I'm only sorry I wasn't good enough for him," I whispered, the sadness cracking my voice as I began to loose consciousness. Dark spots began to show in between my eyelids and I could barely keep my eyes open.

"He should be sorry you deserve something better than him and that you've decided to move on already, after you've waited for so long," was the last thing I heard before I fell deep into my mind and awoke again in my soul.

"So I see you have returned to me. I told you, didn't I?" I heard a voice call out until I felt a dark liquid envelope me. It thickened until I could breathe no more and I was suffocated. And for the first time, I felt no hope, nothing to hold onto anymore, no one to rely on before I was lost; I was utterly and completely alone. I made no struggle and showed no fear.

I let the madness consume my mind and soul.


	6. Chapter 6: My Broken Soul

**Hey guys! This is the newest chapter for The Change! Sorry if it seems kind of weird, I just didn't want to drag out the story longer than it should be, and I was too lazy to write all the days of the week! Today is my Birthday! June 26****th**** and I still posted! I would like to keep my readers entertained so to make me happy, READ AND REVIEW! Give me tons of reviews please? as a birthday present maybe?...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! **

**Maka's Soul**

I felt no fear and I felt no pain. I felt absolutely nothing as I let the madness consume me. It felt as though I would never be hurt and I would never fail. I felt empty but satisfied and as the black liquid began to consume me, I let it. When it finally finished and I was engulfed, I floated in my mind. I heard faint cries from above, but I could not identify them or call out to them.

"MAKA! What happened to you?"

"I don't know! Help me Kidd!"

"Maka! Don't leave us please!"

I did not resist when I fell asleep, I did not resist when images were shown to me on how I could never be loved. Images that showed me as a single mother, with a husband that left me for another, so called friends who avoided me, leaving me in the world alone. I did not resist when a voice called out for me to hand over control. I simply gave it.

"Welcome to the world of madness sweetheart. We are going to have a lot of fun together."

Instead of chills running down my back from the ominous tone of the voice, I laughed. And laughed and laughed and laughed, as the world was closed around me. All I could do was laugh.

**Back Outside of Maka's Mind**

As Maka lost consciousness and began to laugh uncontrollably, BlackStar began to panic and ran even faster than he ever did. He ran and ran, his heart thumping uncontrollably as he thought of Maka being lost to him forever, being lost to everyone forever. The only person who ever understood him and cared for him when he was a kid, was here, possibly dying in his arms. He reached the mansion in record time and swiftly kicked down the door.

"GUYS, I NEED YOU IN MAKA'S ROOM ASAP!" he screeched out as he ran up the stairs with Liz, Patty, Kidd, Tsubaki, and Jake hot on his tail. They all began to worry greatly when they noticed an unconscious Maka laughing uncontrollably as though she was mad. Kidd took a quick look at her soul and was surprised to see it slowly turning black.

"Maka," gasped Kidd as he realized what was wrong with her, "she let the madness devour her mind and soul! If we don't act quickly, she'll be lost to us forever! Quickly BlackStar! Lay her on the bed and take off her coat. Tell me what happened when you found her like this! I need to know before I force Soul Resonance!"

"Soul, he was screwing another girl. I was right behind her, hiding in the shadows when she opened the door and saw him. I was about to grab her because I knew what was happening, but I arrived too late. I'm sorry I let this happen, I'm so sorry," BlackStar said quietly as Tsubaki hugged him fiercely and attempted to calm him.

"Don't worry BlackStar, I will NOT let her leave us like this, especially because of HIM," Kidd said quickly, sneering at the mention of Soul, "I will bring her back."

Kidd leaned down over Maka as she still was laughing uncontrollably. He touched his forehead with hers and closed his eyes as he forced his soul to connect with hers.

"Soul Resonance," Kidd murmured quietly as he felt the shock come from her soul rejecting his.

It was like pain he had never felt before. She was searing him with her wavelengths as she kept rejecting him. Kidd would not give up that easily as he climbed onto the bed and laid down, hugging her close to his body and looking closely into her face. She looked terrified as he hugged her even closer, forcing his soul even closer to hers. Kidd looked into Maka's eyes once more before he closed them, knowing he had broken through her defenses and was beginning to lose consciousness.

"I won't let you leave me like this," Kidd said quietly as he kissed her lips lightly and they both fell into a deep sleep.

Kidd faintly heard a voice before he left completely.

"Bring her back to us Kidd."

**Maka's Soul**

Kidd opened his eyes slowly as he noticed he was in a room that looked like a library, colorful with big chairs and hundreds of books. At closer inspection, he noticed that the room was slowly rotting away. The bookcases were slowly turning to dust, the walls peeling, and the chairs falling to the ground. The room began to look more dim and lifeless as it slowly disappeared. Kidd heard weeping coming from a door right next to him. He decided to follow it and walked slowly to the door, resting his hand on the knob before opening the door. As he opened it, he was shocked at the sight.

A large field of grass surrounded a large willow tree. It was surrounded by enormous stalks of grass and wild flowers. The sun was shining brightly and a weeping girl sat at the base of the tree. As Kidd began to walk slowly to the girl, he realized it was Maka, but something was off about her. She seemed younger and smaller, and when she looked up, he saw that his assumption was correct. She reached no higher than his thighs and was wearing a small red and brown dress with short pigtails tied with little bows. He gawked at the sight of her and quickly walked to her, taking only 4 steps because of his long legs.

"Maka?" he asked curiously and cautiously as the young girl walked to him timidly, "Come on, we have to go. I can take you away from here.

"Why would I want to leave here? The madness saved me, I want it," she replied, the obviousness of her tears lingering in her voice.

"What about everyone who cares about you? You left us all alone. We need you Maka, more than you think," Kidd said as he tried to touch Maka and flinching when Maka stepped away.

"No one cares about me, no one stays with me, no one loves me," she said as tears began to stream down her face.

"We all do! Everyone cares about you Maka! We wouldn't be where we are now if you had never been there! We need you and we love you Maka. More than you could ever possibly think," Kidd said desperately as he saw the field turning into a wasteland and the sun beginning to wilt and fall from the sky, signifying that if he couldn't save her quick enough, they would both be lost in the madness.

"Why should you care for such a nerdy, boring bookworm like me? I'm nothing but trash, a burden on other people," Maka said as she sat on the ground again before sobbing again.

"Alright then, if that is what you think, then let it be. But you are not dying by yourself to the madness; I care about you too much to let you die by yourself. I am just going to stay here until we both die," Kidd vowed as he picked up the child Maka and hugged her close, already feeling to madness eating at his soul.

"Why Kidd? You can go; you don't have to stay to make me feel better. I'm perfectly fine by myself, just like I've always been," she whispered as she clung to Kidd.

"You never will be again," Kidd whispered as he let the madness take him as well.

When the madness finally consumed them both, a white light erupted from both Kidd and Maka. It spread throughout the tree and grass, turning them green and alive again. The sun hung from the sky, no longer lifeless as it laughed joyously in its place. The meadow came back to life and as the light dimmed, Kidd saw an older Maka, the one he sees everyday.

"Hey," Kidd said through a smile as Maka hugged him even tighter than before and cried into his shoulder.

"Thank you for bringing me back Kidd," she replied as the world around them dimmed and vanished entirely.

**Back in Maka's Bedroom**

Everyone in the room waited in suspense as they saw Kidd and Maka's eyes flutter open. No one in the room could tell if they were lost to the madness or not. Slowly the pair sat up and looked everyone in the eyes, not releasing from their embrace.

"Hey guys, did you miss me much?" Maka said weakly as everyone in the room was frozen in shock.

"MAKA, DON'T YOU EVER LEAVE US LIKE THAT AGAIN!" yelled Tsubaki as tears ran down her indigo eyes, "You scared all of us half to death!"

Maka smiled and laughed gently as she was attacked in a bear hug by Patty, Liz and Tsubaki.

"Don't worry, I'm never leaving again. Kidd showed me I had more importance," Maka said as she blushed lightly and looked at Kidd.

"You are like a little sister to me you know, I couldn't let you leave," Kidd said smiling brightly, even though the smile was entirely false. He loved Maka more than she could ever know but he knew he could never be with her. He knew a large part of her loved him as well, he saw it when he looked into her soul, but being a shinigami prohibited him from loving anyone. Shinigami's lived much longer than humans, thousands of years, so he would have to watch her die in front of his eyes. He could never be her lover, but he would always be her protector.

"Father has also excused all of us from school for your healing time. We will all escort you to where ever you would like to go. Today is Monday, so we can all do whatever you would like to do.

A quick scan of the crowd around her bed and she soon saw Jake standing there, looking happy and smiling at her.

"Can we go to band practice?" Maka asked timidly as everyone around her stared in shock at her question.

"S-Sure Maka," Jake replied as she jumped up with joy and grabbed her clothes and guitar, already heading towards the door.

**Time Skip (One week at the Concert, backstage) Maka's POV**

A week had passed since I first went to my first band practice, and everything turned out better than before. I really connected with Sam, and we became really good friends. He told me about his problems with the girl he likes and I told him about mine. He managed to convince me to forgive Soul so we could at least be partners but I was still living with Kidd.

I looked through the curtain and saw all my friends at the bar laughing and waiting for my band to come out. I saw Soul a little farther away from them with his girlfriend. Tiffany saw me and she began to kiss him deeply. She smirked at me and I quickly turned around into the curtains, Sam catching me as I bumped into him.

"Are you okay Maka?" he asked me softly

"Yeah, it's nothing," I said defensively

"You're going to be AMAZING Maka, don't let her bring down," Sam said before he left to fix his Keyboards

I laughed a little to myself when I remembered when my friends first found out just how good I was on the guitar and at singing. They sat there gawking at me and I felt much better when I remembered that. Soon the curtain rose and me and the band were all in our positions. I was singing lead with my electric guitar to play along with, Sam was with his keyboards, Jake on his base, and Adam on his drums.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen! To our The Killers and The Angel concert! We're going to play a few songs but before we do, we would like to introduce our newest member, Maka Albarn, our Angel!" Jake screamed out into the crowd, earning him hundreds of screams and a few wolf whistles to me. The band and I were all wearing matching outfits, except mine was white to portray the angel. I was wearing white a really short skirt with white knee high socks with a big pink bow on the top. My top was a pink baby t-shirt with the band name on it. I had on a few bracelets but my hair was down with a few clips in it. I had on baby pink ballet flats. Jake and the band were all wearing dark t-shirts with black jeans. They all had different names and bands on them, but we all looked really good together. Soon, Adam clacked his sticks together and the first song began.

(_Maka: Italics, _**Jake: Bold, ****Both: Underline, **_**Whole Band: Bold italics**__**)**_

_You say that I'm messing with your head_

**Yeah yeah yeah yeah**

I began to think about all the times Soul would say I was doing this to him, but I never even was. This song was so right about my situation and I began to let loose and have fun on the stage. I started dancing and swiveling my hips, gaining me loud cries from the boys in the crowd. I began to jump up and down and having fun. I noticed Soul glaring at all the boys who were cheering for me, and I hated that he was trying to take away my fun. I gained more confidence and began to strut towards Jake, dancing with him and placing my hands on his shoulders as he played the bass and stared into my eyes.

_All cause I was making out with your friend_

**Yeah yeah yeah yeah**

_Love hurts, whether it's right or wrong_

**Yeah yeah yeah yeah **

_I can't stop, 'cause I'm having too much fun_

**Yeah yeah yeah yeah**

**You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me**

**But honestly, **_I just need to be a little crazy_

As I sang this verse, I looked straight at Soul as I danced even more flirtatious. I began to dance around Jake and I saw Soul glare daggers at him as he danced with me, playing his base. Shortly, Jake put down his base as he put his arms on my hips, teasing my butt and moving my hips even lower and closer to the beat of the music.

_All my life I've been good but now, oooooh, I'm thinking_

_**WHAT THE HELL!**_

_All I want to do it to mess around_

_And I don't really care about if you love me_

_If you hate me, you can save me, Baby Baby!_

_All my life I've been good but now, oooooh, _

_**WHAT THE HELL!**_

_**What, what, what**_

_**WHAT THE HELL!**_

_So what, if I go out on a million dates_

**Yeah yeah yeah yeah**

_You never call or listen to me anyways_

**Yeah yeah yeah yeah**

_I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day_

**Yeah yeah yeah yeah**

_Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play_

_Yeeeah!_

**You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me**

**But honestly, **_I just need to be a little crazy, crazy_

_All my life I've been good but now, oooooh, I'm thinking_

_**WHAT THE HELL!**_

_All I want to do it to mess around_

_And I don't really care about if you love me_

_If you hate me, you can save me, Baby Baby!_

_All my life I've been good but now, oooooh, _

_**WHAT THE HELL!**_

_La la la la la la_

_Oooh, oooh_

_La la la la la la _

_Oooh, oooh,_

_You say that I'm messing with your head_

_Boy, I like messing in your bed_

_Yeah, I am messing with your head when_

_I'm messing with you in bed_

_All my life I've been good but now, oooooh, I'm thinking_

_**WHAT THE HELL!**_

_All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about_

_All my life I've been good but now, oooooh, I'm thinking_

_**WHAT THE HELL!**_

_All I want to do it to mess around_

_And I don't really care about if you love me_

_If you hate me, you can save me, Baby Baby!_

_All my life I've been good but now, oooooh, _

_**BABY BABY!**_

_All my life I've been good but now, oooooh, _

_**WHAT THE HELL!**_

_La la la la la la_

_Oooh, oooh_

_La la la la la la _

_Oooh, oooh,_

As the song finished, I jumped around the stage and just my luck, I tripped on one of the wires. I expected the floor, but when a pairs of arms picked me up, I was startled. When I saw Jake who was holding me, I tackled him in a hug. He chuckled as he hugged me back, ignoring the cries of the crowd who cheered on at the sight.

Just as I finished this song, I heard a voice scream out, immediately identifying it as Tiffany.

"SEE?! The slut even admits to being one in a song!" she screamed out as she laughed.

I wanted to cry, but the band stood up next to as well as the crowd that all turned to her.

"Well it looks like the whore is jealous of Maka here, since people are screaming for her and wanting her, instead of the WHORE that can't keep her mouth shut. So just shut the fuck up you slut. Go back to your whore house," sneered Sam which shocked me. He NEVER cursed unless he was extremely ticked off.

The crowd went wild and shouted cruel things at her as they defended me. I felt so happy and I felt even more energized than before.

"Just sit the hell down Tiffany, before we call the manager to kick you out,' I sneered at her, venom dripping off my voice as she immediately sat down and drank from her drink.

"Lets play the other one you wanted," Jake whispered close to my ear, making me shiver and nodded yes to him.

(_Maka: Italics, _**Jake: Bold, ****Both: Underline, **_**Whole Band: Bold italics**__**)**_

_I just wanna run, hide it away, run because their chasing me down_

**I just wanna run, throw it away, run before their finding me out**

**I just wanna RUN!****  
**

I just wanna run, I'm out here all alone

**I try to call your house, can't reach you on the phone**

_I'll gather up the nerve, I'm packing up my bag_

I remembered when I ran out of my apartment and this song brought so many of those memories to my mind, but they made me stronger and I sang out my heart, looking straight at Soul in the eyes as I sang, letting him know my pain was because of him.

_It's more than you deserve, don't treat me like a drag_

_I_**'m feeling like I keep on talking, I'm repeating**

_Myself, my words lost all meaning_

**I keep talking I repeat my self**

_I just wanna run, hide it away, run because their chasing me down_

**I just wanna run, throw it away, run before their finding me out**

**I just wanna RUN!**_** (Run, Run, Run)**_

**I just wanna RUN!**_** (Run, Run, Run)**_

_Like a game of chess, I predict your move_

_I think I know you better, better than you do_

_I'm sick of feeling cheap_

_Cheated and abused, I'm sick of losing sleep, thinking about you_

_I'm feeling like I keep on talking, I'm repeating_

_Myself, my words lost all meaning_

_I keep talking I repeat my self_

_I just wanna run, hide it away, run because their chasing me down_

**I just wanna run, throw it away, run before their finding me out**

**I just wanna RUN!**_** (Run, Run, Run)**_

**I just wanna RUN!**_** (Run, Run, Run)**_

_**Throw it AWAY!**_

I was surprised hen it got to the guitar solo Sean and I were supposed to play together, he let me play by myself. I panicked and tried really hard not to mess up, but when I didn't, the crowd went insane for me. I felt really good and I felt like I finally did something right for once. I felt at home.

_I just wanna run, hide it away, run because their chasing me down_

**I just wanna run, throw it away, run before their finding me out (Out)**

**I just wanna RUN!**

_I just wanna run, hide it away, run because their chasing me down_

**I just wanna run, throw it away, run before their finding me out**

_**I just wanna RUN! X3**_

(_Maka: Italics, _**Jake: Bold, ****Both: Underline, **_**Whole Band: Bold italics**__**)**_

_I hold on so nervously_

_To me and my drink _

_I wish it was cooling me_

_But so far has not been good_

_It's been shitty_

_And I feel as awkward as I should_

_This club has got to be_

_The most pretentious thing_

_Since I thought you and me_

**Well I am imagining**

**A dark lit place or your place on my place**

**(Chorus)**

**Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you**

**I want to make you move**

**Because you're standing still**

**If your body matches what your eyes can do **

**You'll probably move right through me on my way to you**

At this point in the song, I began to open my eyes and dance to the music, earning me a few wolf whistles from the small amount of boys in the crowd. I began to gain more confidence and I began to dance like I never had before.

_I hold out for one more drink_

_Before I think, I'm looking too desperately_

_But so far has not been fun_

_I should just stay home_

_If one thing really means one_

_This club will hopefully be closed in three weeks_

_That would be cool with me_

**Well I'm still imagining**

**A dark lit place or your place on my place **

**(Chorus) x2**

**I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you**

**I want to make you move**

**Because you're standing still**

**If your body matches what your eyes can do**

**You'll probably move right through me on my way to you**

**You'll probably move right through me on my way to you x2**

I felt great that I had just completed my first concert until Jake stopped me.

"Wait Maka! We still have one more song! You're not going to sing, me and the band are. Sam is going to play bass while I sing. We made this special song for you," Jake said as the band smiled widely at me.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have one more song, specifically for Maka! She's been going through some really tough times because of a certain jerk in the crowd and her life," Jake smiled as the audience looked around to see who it was, "so to bring up her spirits, we wanna sing this sing just for her!"

Jake quickly sat me down in a chair and began the music.

(_Jake: Italics,)_

_This is the story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_And while she looked so sad in photographs, I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles_

_How many days in a year? She woke up with hope but she only found tears_

_And I can be so insensive_

_Making her promises never for real! As long as she stands there waiting_

_Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes, how many days disappear_

_When you look in the mirror so how do you choose?_

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day_

_And your hair never falls in quite the same way_

_But you never seem to run out of things to say.._

_This is the story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_And while she looked so sad in photographs, I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles_

_How many lovers would stay?_

_Just to put up with this shit day after day_

_How did we wind up this way?_

_Watching our mouths for the words that we say_

_As long as we stand here waiting_

_Wearing the clothes of the soul that we choose_

_How do we get there today?_

_When we're walking too far for the price of our shoes_

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day_

_And your hair never falls in quite the same way_

_But you never seem to run out of things to say.._

_This is the story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_And while she looked so sad and lonely there, I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles_

I felt tears going down my face as Jake smiled at me through the last word and Sean played the solo and the other guys played their instruments as well.

_Well Your clothes never wear as well the next day_

_And your hair never falls in quite the same way_

_But you never seem to run out of things to say.._

_This is the story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_And while she looked so sad in photographs, I absolutely love her_

Jake then walked over to me and sang the next lines, cupping my face with one hand and showing my face to the crowd who cheered for his singing.

_This is the story of a girl, her pretty face she hid from the world!_

_And while she looked so sad and lonely there, I absolutely love her_

_This is the story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_And while she looked so sad in photographs, I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles_

_When she smiles_

After the song finished, I ran up to Jake and hugged him as well as Liz, Patty, Kidd, Tsubaki and BlackStar who all cheered and hugged the band along with me. I felt so happy I hugged them all back as we all walked back stage.

I never saw Soul with his pained face as he tried to walk towards me until Tiffany got in the way and dragged him away, Soul following sadly after.


	7. Chapter 7: What? A Fight?

**Hey guys! So sorry I couldn't update! You guys can murder me in my sleep if you want! I just got so caught up in spending all my time with my grandma I forgot about my story! I'm sorry! I hope you forgive me! I have now created a situation in which you can decide if it turns into a KiMa or a SoMa! So vote! Send me your reviews with your votes! That or I'm making it into a SoMa ._. So hurry and vote! The next chapter will probably be up tomorrow or the day after depending on how many votes I get! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

**Normal POV**

Maka paced nervously in the hallway as she kept trying to decided whether or not she should enter the classroom by herself. She was early for class because she didn't want to be late, but she saw Tiffany and Soul walk into the classroom, hands clasped possessively around each others. Sure, she felt a pang of jealousy and hurt, but she ignored it since she was sick of Soul playing games with her heart. She wasn't sure if the two were doing anything in the classroom, so when she saw her friends Liz, Patty, Kidd, BlackStar, Tsubaki, Jake and Sam walk towards her with smiles on their faces, she immediately brightened up.

"Hey guys," Maka exclaimed as she walked over to her friends.

"Maka, what are you doing outside the-"Kidd said as he was interrupted rudely.

"THE GREAT BLACKSTAR HAS ARRIVED! BOW DOWN AND PRAISE YOUR GOD MORTALS!" BlackStar yelled as he ran to Maka.

"MAKAAAAAA-CHOP!"

BlackStar fell to the ground with a giant dent in his head that knocked him unconscious. All the others backed away slowly as they saw the evil glint in her eyes, which was quickly erased by a cheerful smile, scaring most of her friends.

"So anyways, why are you not in the classroom?" Kidd asked as he looked at the door to their class.

"Tiffany and Soul are in there by themselves," Maka said quietly as Kidd stiffened and the others got angry looks on their faces.

"Well let's teach them a lesson!" Patty and the newly revived BlackStar yelled as they ran into the classroom, kicking down the door.

The two ran into the classroom to find Soul and Tiffany kissing intensely with Tiffany on the table. Patty got an evil look on her face full of hatred and disgust that even scared BlackStar. She quickly told Liz to transform and grabbed the gun that fell into her hand.

"HEY WHORES! GO GET A ROOM!" Patty yelled maniacally as she shot Soul and Tiffany off the table. She kept shooting until Tiffany stood up and slapped Patty. As Patty dropped Liz, Liz transformed and quickly told everyone to back away as they saw the murderous look on Patty's face.

"Now she's done it," Liz murmured slightly as everyone began to back out of the way except Soul, Tiffany, Maka and Patty.

Patty cracked her knuckles and got in her fighting stance.

"What? You really think you have a chance against me, the wonderful Tiffany? Just back out of the fight before you get hurt little girl," Tiffany sneered as she held out her hand which Soul looked at until Tiffany grabbed his.

"Change into a scythe Soul," Tiffany whispered lightly so only Soul would be able to hear. When he hesitated, she thought of the perfect blackmail, "Or do you want Maka to be hurt." Soul then complied and changed into his scythe.

"Soul, what are you doing? You're my weapon," Maka said as her eyes began to water at the betrayal she felt.

"Oh, he didn't tell you? Soul left you for me. He's my weapon now," Tiffany sneered as she saw Maka's face full of pain.

"What are you saying Tiffany? I never agreed to this," Soul yelled at the woman who was holding him.

"Maka," Patty said softly as she held her hand, "Do you want to use me?"

"No, because then I would be betraying Kidd. I'll just fight this one on my own," Maka said softly as she faced Tiffany. She noticed Kidd and Jake walking towards her and turned around.

"Don't worry guys, she won't beat me today," Maka said as she began to walk towards where Patty was waiting to begin the fight.

"Maka wait," Jake said as he grabbed her hand, "Sam allowed you to use me. Please, use me Maka." Jake said as she turned to face Sam.

Sam nodded and yelled to Maka,"Beat the shit out of the bitch for us."

Maka smiled widely before grabbing Jake's hand and squeezing it slightly.

"Let's kick their asses Jake! I'm done playing around!" Maka yelled as she expanded her soul to reach Jakes and to resonate with his. She expected to not be able to resonate with his, but was surprised when their souls connected and a machete took Jakes place in her hand.

"Beautiful," Maka whispered as she saw the weapon that took Jakes place. The handle fit perfectly in her hand, and as she looked closely, she saw the small grooves and beads that made the blade look like it was made from jewels. The blade was longer than her arm and was wider too. It seemed to be bright green, but sea blue in the light.

"Yo Maka," Jake laughed as his face appeared on the blade, "Stop admiring how beautiful I look and face your enemy. You can stare at me later." Jake said as he smirked and disappeared.

"Maka look out!"Kidd yelled as Liz and Patty quickly turned into his weapons and he blocked the hit that was about to hit her, "Be careful Maka!"

"Don't worry, I will," Maka reassured him as she blocked the next attack Tiffany sent her.

_She hasn't had much practice with Soul _Maka thought as she blocked another attack; _it won't be hard to defeat her once and for all._

Maka quickly began to swing with Jake and jumped out of the way when Tiffany swung at her, missing her body by centimeters. Maka quickly landed in a crouch and stood back up before Tiffany could hit her in another attack. Maka then tripped Tiffany as she tried to turn around. Tiffany stood up and turned around, only to be punched in the face by Maka, disorienting her and making her fall to the ground.

"I win. I knew it would be easy, but really? Pitiful," Maka said as she walked away towards her friends who were already walking to the exit, knowing that Maka just won the battle. Maka let Jake go and hugged him lightly as they walked out.

"Soul resonance! Witch Hunter," Tiffany yelled as Maka turned around to see Tiffany run towards her, Witch Hunter in her hands.

Jake stepped in front of Maka to protect her, but she wouldn't have it. All of their friends turned around in time to see the horror that unfolded in front of their eyes.

"NOOOOOOO!" Maka shrieked as she pushed Jake out of the way in time for the blade to hit her body. Tiffany merely laughed at her act as Jake stared in horror at the blade that nearly cut her body in half had Jake not pushed Tiffany away.

Kidd quickly ran to Maka as BlackStar stared with blank eyes at Maka's body that now had a large cut around her torso. Tsubaki, Liz, Sam, and Patty ran past BlackStar to help Kidd who was trying to stop the crimson blood that pooled around Maka. Tears fell down their faces as they saw Kidd, desperately trying to keep Maka alive.

"PATTY GO, GET HELP!" Kidd screeched as Patty began to run out the door to call Stein.

"There's no hope for her you know. I cut deep enough to penetrate vital arteries. She'll bleed out in a few minutes. You're only dragging out her pain by trying to keep her alive." Tiffany said as she let go of Soul and he transformed back, tears streaming down his face as he fell to the ground.

"WHY?! I DID EVERYTHING YOU TOLD ME TO DO! YOU SAID SHE WOULDN'T GET HURT!" Soul screamed as he tried to crawl towards his fallen meister.

Kidd grabbed Liz and pointed the gun to his face, "Come any closer and I won't hesitate to pull the trigger. I'm not using my normal bullets this time. These will pierce through your body and kill you!"

"KIDD, you don't mean that!" cried Tsubaki

"Oh I do! This bastard will pay for every time Maka has gotten hurt!"

"How touching! The two boys desperately in love with the girl dying in front of their eyes! It's a shame she won't survive that attack," Tiffany gleefully said as the two boys glared right at her.

"But I did everything you asked for! You said you wouldn't hurt her!" Soul yelled as he stood up.

"I never promised, did I? Now I can become the strongest meister here! Maka Albarn was nothing but an obstacle!" Tiffany smiled widely as she flipped her hair, "She wasn't even pretty anyways!"

"NEVER! MAKA WILL ALWAYS BE THE STRONGEST! SHE HAS FOUGHT ME AND WON! YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO HER, NOTHING BUT WEAK DISGUSTING TRASH! AND SHE WAS A MILLION TIMES MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN YOU COULD EVER BE!" BlackStar roared, finally waking from his shock. Both Kidd and Soul backed away as Tsubaki, Liz, Sam and Jake carried Maka to a safer place. Everyone immediately shrunk at the sight of BlackStar as he stalked towards Tiffany. He had a dark, menacing look on his face and his bangs obscured his eyes.

"That thing on the floor there? Please, she's worthless. I would rather die than admit she's better than me," Tiffany began to rant, but didn't notice BlackStar running towards her.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He roared as he punched her in the face, knocking her out cold.

"Is everyone all right?" Stein asked as he kicked down the door and looked around the room.

"Please help! It's Maka! I don't think she can hang on much longer!" Tsubaki cried as she carried Maka to Stein.

"Hurry! Take her to the infirmary! I have to deal with these others first. Tell Nygus to prepare me a surgery room!" Stein yelled quickly as he stomped towards the newly awakened Tiffany, Soul and BlackStar. Tsubaki left, leaving Liz, Patty, Jake, Sam and Kidd in the room along with the others.

"Who the hell hurt Maka?" Stein asked as he held a scalpel in the air, "The paperwork is going to be gruesome, not to mention with her father, Spirit! He's a Death Scythe! He could well have you kicked out of the academy. When I come out of surgery, I'm expecting a full explanation from all three of you." Stein said as he began to walk out of the room.

"AND Soul and Tiffany have the privilege to tell Maka's father the condition she is in right now. Have lots of fun you two," Stein smirked as he walked out of the room and ran to the infirmary, closely followed by Liz, Patty, Kidd, Jake, Sam, and BlackStar. Soul tried to follow, but was stopped by Kidd.

"Don't come near her, don't talk to her, don't look at her, and do not have any connection with her at all. She almost died today because of you," Kidd said as he walked away.

"She's my meister-"Soul began to speak as Kidd quickly cut him off.

"EX-meister remember? You traded her for Tiffany," Kidd said as he reached the door and stepped out, "But you never should have. I doubt you will ever find someone like her again." Kidd then walked out the classroom and ran to the infirmary.

"Great, now I have to tell her _DADDY _about what happened," Tiffany sneered as she began to walk out the door.

"Just shut up Tiffany," Soul said as he walked to the door and to the hallway which Spirits office lied in.

Tiffany followed Soul and soon they reached Spirits office, Tiffany trembling with terror as Soul calmly walked inside.

"OCTOPUS HEAD, what the hell are you doing in my office? Come to tell me that you'll leave my Maka alone?" Spirit asked as he walked over to Soul and stared him down, hoping that would get him answers.

"No actually. I've come to tell you she's in surgery because she lost a lot of blood. She's in critical condition," Soul said calmly as Spirit stared at him in horror and rage.

Spirit punched Soul in the face, knocking him to the ground immediately, "It was your job to protect my daughter! You are her weapon! The weapons job is to protect their meister! Who did this to her?!"

"I did it myself," Soul said as he stood up feebly and looked his meisters father in the eye, "I caused this and I'm sorry I did what I did."

"Get out of my sight Soul. You failed to protect my daughter, even when she trusted you with her life. Now she's probably hanging on to her life by a thread. I know I failed as a father, but I will always protect her unlike you. Get the hell out of here. I need to go visit my daughter," Spirit said as he pushed past Soul and stared at Tiffany, "So this is the girl Kidd told me you left my darling Maka for. Disappointing." Spirit then ran out of the office and towards the infirmary.

Soul looked behind him to look at Tiffany, who was trying to walk towards him and hug him. She walked out of the room and began the walk to the infirmary.

"Soul, where are you going?" Tiffany called as she tried to follow him.

"To go see Maka, and by the way, we're through. I played your little game since you threatened my partner. I'm done with playing your games," Soul said as he walked down the hall and turned the corner, no longer visible to Tiffany.

"Fool," Tiffany said as she walked away from the Death Scythes office, "This won't stop my plan at all. You are now merely caught in my game."

**In the Infirmary**

"Do you think Maka will be all right Kiddo-Kun?" Patty asked as she looked at the door of the surgery room.

"She's a strong girl, brave too, she'll make it out with hardly a scratch," Kidd said with a smile. But even he knew better. Maka's soul nearly disappeared when he tried to stop the bleeding. The fact that he was holding her body as she was dying scared him most of all.

"I hope so too," Tsubaki said as she held BlackStar who was not openly crying or grieving, but had not said a single word since his fight with Tiffany, "I wonder when she'll come out of surgery."

Just as Tsubaki said those words, Professor Stein came out and spoke to all of them.

"Maka made it through surgery. It was a close call since she received a lot of damage and lost a lot of blood, but with some rest, she'll be back to normal in no time," Stein said as he door was thrown off its hinges by the amount of force Spirit put n opening it.

"WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!" Spirit demanded as he stormed into the infirmary and looked at Stein.

"She's resting. She'll wake up in a while; I didn't put her to sleep for that long. Calm down and go get a coffee or something," Stein calmly responded as he lit a cigarette and walked out of the room, "And let Soul see Maka when he comes by. He has to face what he did to her at some point. Better now than never. Wait, here he comes now." Soul walked into the room and received death glared from everyone in the room.

"She's in the room to the left. And I suggest you wait till she wakes up. I think you need to clarify some things that happened between you and Tiffany," Stein walked out of the room and before anyone could protest what Stein said, Soul walked into the room and looked across.

Maka was laying only bed in the middle of the room. Her hair was matted with blood and Soul wondered why they didn't clean it up. As he walked closer to her bed, he saw the bandages that wrapped around her entire torso and probably the lower part of her body. He knew that the cut his blade made on her body would leave a large scar on her porcelain skin. She had on a small t-shirt and a blanket covered her lower body. Soul felt tears fall from his eyes and he saw the tears fall onto his clenched hands, splattering like raindrops on pavement.

"I'm so sorry Maka. I never wanted-" Soul heard some soft groans come from Maka and his face brightened when he saw that she was awake.

He quickly walked to her bedside and stared down at her. He smiled and grabbed her hand in his. But he was surprised when she pulled away harshly.

"Maka-" He began as he tried to touch her again and flinching when she pulled away again.

"Who are you, and why are you touching me?"

**READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE TOP! IT'S IMPORTANT!**

**-KittenKarly **


	8. Chapter 8: Waking Up Only To Forget

**Normal POV**

Soul stared at Maka in shock after what he had just heard her say, "You don't know who I am?"

"No shit Sherlock! Or else I wouldn't be asking who you are!" Maka exclaimed as she was annoyed.

"Just wait here for a second," Soul said as he walked out the door to the others in the room. He turned to face them and quickly explained that Maka something was wrong with Maka. Kidd glared at him and gritted his teeth to prevent himself from attacking Soul.

"It's all because of you that she's here, now get out, you had your chance to see her," Kidd said through clenched teeth to prevent himself from screaming vulgar things at the boy standing in front of him.

"She's MY meister, I have a god damn right to see her," Soul tried to explain as the others glared him down.

"No you don't," BlackStar finally spoke and glared right at his best friend, "You put her through all this bull shit and even when you just nearly killed her and broke your partnership with her, you still have the guts to call her your partner not only in front of us and Kidd, but me! I told you what would happen if you hurt her again. I didn't do anything when she gave herself up to the madness because-"

"What? She gave herself up to the madness? HOW? WHY?!" Soul cut off BlackStar and tried to look at Tsubaki hoping he would get answers from the gentlest person in the group.

"Do not look at me hoping to get sympathy Soul," Tsubaki said harshly through gritted teeth, "You should know why she did what she did since it was at your fault."

"She gave her soul to the madness when she saw you and the girl screwing each other on front of her very eyes. I followed her and caught her when she was running away from the house in tears. If I hadn't found her, Kidd wouldn't of have been able to save her before she was gone," BlackStar replied as he clenched his fist and punch the wall in anger of the memories.

"I…never knew," Soul fell to his knees and whispered quietly to himself.

"Of course you didn't," Patty began as Liz tried holding her down before she killed the boy on the floor, "You haven't been there for her since all this crap started. It's because of you she gave up her life and it's because of you she's in this situation!"

"I know," Soul replied in defeat.

"I'm going to go check on her," Kidd cut in as he quietly walked into the room she was in and closed the door.

Maka was sitting up in the room and was reading a book she found on the nightstand. She looked across the room to find Kidd walking towards her bed and smiling gently at her.

Maka put her book back gently on the desk before turning around to face Kidd who was now sitting next to her bed and holding her hand.

"Maka, I need to ask you something. I need to ask you to tell me everything you don't remember," Kidd looked at Maka straight in the eye and his golden eyes pierced through her emerald ones.

"I don't remember everything. There are bits and pieces of a fight and that boy, the one with the white hair and the red eyes, he seemed liked he knew me. Do I know him Kidd?" Maka questioned as she curiously stared at Kidd with those big, green orbs that always melted his knees. Thank Death he was sitting down.

"He's your weapon Maka, but he betrayed you," Kidd whispered as the look of shock and horror streaked across her face.

"So the fight I only get glimpses of and my wound? It was all because of him?" Maka deducted as she pieced together all of her memories.

"Yes, it was all because of him. Do you want to speak with him?" Kidd asked, hoping in his mind she would curse him to hell….but this is Maka he's talking to…..

"Yes please. I would actually," Maka replied as she gently pushed herself up from lying down and with Kidd's help, sat up comfortably.

"Maka, before I go, can I ask you for one more favor?" Kidd asked as he stared at the floor and blushed slightly, "Do you remember your feelings for me at all?"

"Yes."

"What were they?"

"….love for you…" Maka looked at her bed sheets since they suddenly seemed much more interesting.

Kidd stood up and began to walk away, "I love you too you know, more than you could ever imagine, ever since that day I first came to the academy and saw you, but I can't be what you want me to be. It's impossible. I'm a shinigami and you're a human. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had to reap your soul," Kidd walked out the door and before he closed it he heard a gentle voice that sounded fresh full of tears.

"Then make the impossible possible, Kidd, if you really do love me," she whispered as he closed the door, smiling to himself and blushing.

"I promise Maka, I would do anything for you," Kidd walked into the room where Soul was waiting and he called him over, "She's waiting to talk to you now."

Soul walked past Kidd but stopped when he heard the growls coming from Kidd.

"You got a problem with me?" Soul asked as he stuffed his hands in his pocket and slouched, facing the other direction, not noticing the murderous look on Kidd's face.

"You better tell her everything, she deserves the truth after everything you've done to her," Kidd replied as he stood up straight, smirking at the height he had over Soul's.

"Then she deserves better than you as well. You can't even be in a relationship with her, much less be what she wants," Soul growled back.

"And who are you to say what she wants or deserves, especially after what happened today. I promised her I would always protect her and that I would do anything for her and I plan on keeping that promise unlike you," Kidd snapped back.

Soul thought over what Kidd said before replying back in an icy tone, "And I plan on fighting for her."

"Fighting for what, the battles lost. You lost her the minute you hurt her," Kidd smirked as he walked past Soul, not missing the furious look on Soul's face.

Soul walked to Maka's door slowly before opening it. He noticed she was sitting up, holding a book in her hand. She looked up and before he could even say a word, she spoke.

"Before you say anything or step closer, I need you to promise me that you WILL tell me everything I want to know. No lying either, I can read your soul wavelengths," She put the book down and looked at Soul, her bright green orbs staring him down. Soul meekly nodded before she pointed to the chair and he stiffly walked over.

"Now tell me everything," Maka ordered as he sat down and faced her, placing his hands on her bed.

"Well…"


End file.
